Common Questions
Common Questions & Answers This page is dedicated to answering the most common questions asked in Medieval Kingdom Wars. If you have a question that has not been answered in the game or chat, be sure to ask in the MKW forums in Steam. Questions about Game-play I found a bug.. what do I do? Head over to the Support page and take the appropriate action. We appreciate you taking the time to make the game better! Is the game free-build where you can design your own city? Because we try to be historically accurate, cities are premade. You can choose where to place which type of buildings in pre-determined building slots, choose your tower defense types and defenses. How do I heal my units? Units auto heal very slowly at level 5. Training units from the Hospital or church can heal other units also. In the future, there will be other ways to heal your units. What does upgrading my city or hamlet do? Upgrading your city or hamlet has many benefits. But the most noticeable ones are increased building plots and better wall defenses. Cities have 12 build slots and hamlets have 8 when fully upgraded. In regards to city defense: Level 1 - no palisade Level 2 - only outer palisade towers Level 3 - inner palisade, and outer palisade towers Level 4 - inner palisade, and outer palisade with towers Level 5 - inner stone wall, and outer palisade with towers What is the population cap? The population cap for a city or army is currently 30. Later on you will be able to battle with more than one army, effectively increasing the population cap. Does things happen in the campaign world while in city view? As of patch 0.42, no. We are discussing different methods to make time move forward while in city view. How do I research new techs? You need to visit the Steward in the world map view. He is located on the bottom right of the screen. You can earn tech resources by winning battles or you can purchase them with silver by clicking on them. How do I harvest the Iron Mine or Stone mine? The Iron Mine and Stone mine are both auto-gathered. You can increase their output my upgrading your building level. I am creating a Skirmish game that is friends only, but my friend cant see it, why? Make sure that you and your friend are both friends in-game. You can do this through the social tab that is in the Skirmish Lobby. Medieval Kingdom Wars does not currently recognize Steam Friends. Questions about Development Will you improve the graphics? Further along development, we will be upgrading our game engine to DX11. This will give us the ability to significantly improve the graphics and performance. Our primary focus at this stage of development is getting all the game play mechanics and feature in the game though. What will you be adding with diplomacy? Currently, there is a very limited diplomacy system in game. Currently there are Diplomatic Relations, War, Cease Fire, Trade Agreements, Defensive Alliances, Military Alliance, Vassal States, Territorial Claims and Casus Belli. We plan on expanding this system with internal standing with your nation, spy's, possible assassinations and more! Will you be expanding the game map? The game currently has 14 playable factions across Europe. We plan on expanding the world map with another seven factions (potentially 14). However, we can`t provide ETA on this yet. We might have to do this after the game is fully done, so this would be the last thing before release, or even a free DLC after the release. The current factions all have the same units and buildings, do you plan on making them unique? We plan on giving each faction bonuses/negatives along with their own faction units and possibly a unique building or two. Currently, we have all units merged together for testing purposes. More faction units will be coming! Will you be expanding multiplayer past Skirmish mode? We plan on adding a co-operative mode for the grand campaign so you can play and battle with your friends. There are a couple of new game modes in discussion also. More to come soon. I played the tutorial, and I still don't understand the game, will you be improving it? The tutorial is being fully revamped to include all game-play mechanics. It will also touch on the very basics of how to play from using the interface to command buttons. Will you be adding "this" language? We have a few different languages we are adding. The language you are requesting might be something we can do at a later point if the demand is high enough. So get your native speaking friends to also show interest! I think I have a great idea that should be in the game! We love player feedback and ideas! Please post them in the forums so we can review them. Many of our planned features come from great suggestions posted by our players! http://steamcommunity.com/app/499660/discussions/ Return to Main Page